Eden and Penny join team wavesync
by Lexi1981
Summary: Eden and Penny join team wave sync and work on become pro surfers under the coaching of Justin. All characters from Blue crush and Beyond the Break. all the beyond the break characters from season one and two, plus Eden, Penny, Anne Marie, Lena and maybe JJ from Blue crush.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: On the road to become pro surfers!

It has now been three years since Ann Marie has gone pro and she is now on tour. Last year in 2005 Lena made it to the pro level, so she is now touring with Ann Marie. It's a lovely sunny day and the waves are perfected for surfing, but neither Eden nor Penny is suffering. Instead both young ladies are in Eden suv, Penny looks over at Eden who is driving them to the house, the two of them are moving into (which is the house for team wavesync members and they coach). The two of them are joining the five other team members, who names is Birdie, Dawn, Kai, Lacey, Bailey and they coach Justin. The four girls, Justin, Eden and Penny will be sharing a house together, but Bailey has his own apartment above the garage/surfboard workshop, seeing that he is the only guy teammate. Eden stop at a stop sign and notice that Penny is looking at her. There is no traffic coming, so Eden drives through the intersection.

"What Penny?"

"This is just a question, will I be the youngest persons in the house?"

"You and Kai are the youngest, Lacey is a year older then you and Kai. But all three of you are all in the twelfth grade in school. Ahem, Birdie and Dawn are out of school and I am the oldest girl at twenty-seven-years-old.

"How old Bailey?"

"He is twenty-one years old."

"Great I am not the only baby of the group."

"(Laughs) You had a choice you could be home school and gone on the road with your sister and Lane, or live with me and continue to go to school, Ah-choo!"

"Bless you and I know. But I want to learn to surf better so I can become a pro-surf and wavesync will allow me to do that."

"Ahem thanks for finish packing the suv up this morning by yourself, so I could get a few more hours of sleep."

"It was no big deal Eden, you had a rough night and you needed the sleep."

The rest of the way to the house both young ladies are quiet. Penny looks out the suv window and is thinking about what living in a house with six other people is going to be like and about her new school. When Eden pulls her SUV into the drive way, both Penny and Eden notices that the white two stories home has cover porches on both stories of the home. Also, both Penny and Eden are in shock at how lovely the house looks from the outside. Eden has just put the suv into the park position, when a guy with dark black hair walks over to the suv and open up Eden's door for her.

"Hi, you must be Eden and Penny?"

"Yes that us and who are you?"

"Kurt, but call me Shoe. I help out the team by taking care of the surfboards and making sure that all the surfboards are in working order."

Penny walks over to the drive side of the suv and walks over to Shoe. At the same time Eden gets out of the suv. Eden close the suv door and looks at Penny who is now stand across from Shoe.

"Nice to meet you, I am Penny."

"Nice to meet you too, Penny."

"I am Eden."

"I figure that, I notice that Penny already wearing her swimsuit, do you need to put you swimsuit on Eden?"  
"No, I am wearing my swimsuit too."

"Good, then grab your surfboards and head to the back off the houses and go down to the beach. Lacey, Kai, Dawn, Birdie and Bailey are already surfing and Justin is waiting for you on the beach."

"But our bags?"

"Eden, I will take Penny and your bags into the house."

"Ok."

Eden and Penny grab their surfboards off of the top of Eden black suv and then the two of them walk down to the beach. Justin walks up to the two of them and smile really big. He then waves at the team and all five team members come running up onto the beach. Then the five team members run up to Justin, Eden and Penny. Then the five surfers stick their surfboards into the sands.

"Eden and Penny I will have your new teammate's inductions themselves start from left to right.

"Hi, my name is Birdie."  
"My name is Dawn."

"Hi, my name is Lacey and until today I was the new member of the team."

"Hello, my name is Kai and I have live on the island all my whole life."

"Hi, I am the only male member of the team and my name is Bailey."

"Ok, everyone you can go back to surfing now!"

Eden and Penny join their new teammates for the first time and Justin notices right away that Lacey, Eden and Bailey have started to challenges each other right away, when the three of them get into the ocean and onto their surfboards.


	2. Chapter two: Trying to fool everyone

Chapter Two: Trying to fool everyone, part one!  
Eden stop paddling toward the wave that is coming and paddles off to the side to watch her new teammates for a few minutes of rest, because she is tired. Plus she does not feel good and has not felt good all week. Eden sees Penny has the wave and then sees that Bailey has drops in on Penny, which makes her wipe out. Eden looks around to see if Penny has come back to the surface someplace else, but she hasn't come up yet. After what felt like forever Penny resurfaces where she went down and start swimming over to her surfboard. At the same time Eden starts coughing, so she does not move from where she is sit on her surfboard. She has decided to wait and see what Penny going to do to Bailey, as he comes paddling towards her. Bailey reaches Penny right as she gets back on her surfboard, he just grins really big at her and Penny just paddles away from him. Bailey paddles after Penny and when he reaches her, he paddles in front of Penny to make her stop paddling.

"What is your problem, Bailey?"

"You are because you keep challenging me, so I had to put you in your place. I am Big wave Bailey and I cannot have a high schooler in the twelfth grader, surfing bigger waves then I am able to surf!"

"Whatever!"

Penny paddles away from Bailey, so she can be ready for the next wave. As she is paddling away for Bailey, she notices that Eden has stopped surfing again and is just sitting on her board watching everyone. Penny paddles over to her sister best friend and stops next to her. Eden looks over at Penny and then back towards Lacey, Dawn, Bridie, Kai and Bailey. Penny notices that Eden looks tried and sees that Eden is shivering. Penny takes a close look at Eden and notices that Eden is rubbing her upper arms as she watching everyone surf. Penny continue to watch her sister best friend for a few seconds and then tap Eden on her left leg. Eden looks over at her best friends little sisters' and sees that she has a concerned look on her face, so Eden puts her hands into the water and splash Penny and Penny splash Eden back.

"Maybe you should paddle in and dry off, so you can warm up. Because you are shivering Eden!"

"I am fine Penny just caught a chill is all, since when did you become my mother?"

"I am just worry is all, you are just getting over having a bad head cold. Plus you still look and sounding like you don't feel good!"

"I just had a rough night is all, you know I had to work yesterday, Ah-choo, then pack all my clothing and tools I used to make surfboards up when I get off work. And then you help me load all the surfboards onto the suv roof."  
"I know you had a rough night it sounded like you were coughing up a lung all night, so maybe you should call it a day with surfing and go get some sleep. I am sure Justin will understand and let you go inside the house, so you can get some rest seeing that you have been sick all week."

"Ahem, I will be fine Penny, so just get back to surfing!"

"All right, but only if you do, so you can warm up."

"Sniffle, fine."

Eden and Penny's paddles back out, so they can get the next couple of waves. Meanwhile, up at the house Shoe has just start to unload the surfboards off the roof of Eden suv. He takes the first one off and sees it looks like Justin design drawing for Penny's competition surfboard. Shoe smiles to himself knowing that the Eden that makes the team surfboards is the same Eden that is now surfing for team Wavesync. He goes into the garage/surfboard workshop, which is where he works on the surfboard and he puts the surfboard up on one of the work stand sets that he uses when working on a surfboard, because he notices that the surfboard still needs to be finished. Shoe then goes and gets another surfboard off the roof of Eden suv and notice that its only half way done. He puts that surfboard on one of the other work stand set and then goes back to unloading the rest of Eden and Penny surfboards. After he has unloaded all of the surfboards and put them on the surfboard racks for the two new team members, he starts to unload Eden and Penny footlockers. Once he has the footlockers in Eden and Penny bedrooms he walks outside and over to Eden suv. He then gets Penny and Eden bags and takes then into the house. Ten minutes later he walks down to the beach and he walks up to Justin who has just looked down at his watch to see what the time it is. Justin then starts waving the girls and Bailey out of the water. Lacey, Penny, Eden, Bailey, Kai, Dawn and Bridie paddle in and then run over to Justin and the six girls and Bailey's are holding their surfboards under they right arm.

"It time to stop surf for the morning, that way Bridie is not late for work. I want all of you to head inside and get change. Kai and Lacey I want you to work on your homework today. Also, Penny and Eden the two of you can unpack your belonging and get settled into team wavesyncs' new house, since Lacey, Birdie, Dawn and Kai had all week to move into their rooms at the new larger wavesync house."

"Who is Eden and my roommates Justin?"

"Penny's you are rooming with Kai and Eden is rooming with Lacey. So Penny just fellow Kai upstairs and Eden just fellow Lacey upstairs and to your bedrooms.

"(Eden and Penny) Ok"

Bailey head to his apartment over the garage/surfboard workshop as Bridie, Eden, Penny, Kai, Lacey, Dawn and Justin head towards the house and racks that hold the team members' surfboards. The racks are outside of the house and as they are walking the girl's start talking to each other. Justin listens to his surfers talk as he follows them up to the house.

"Bridie's where do you work at, because you look so familiar?"

"I just start working as a waitress in the restaurant that located in The Lanakai Resort and Spa about six weeks ago, but before that I was a waitress at The Makaha Resort."

"That is way you look familiar, I am a maid at the Lanakai Resort and Spa."

"Do you found that the guest leaves their room really messes or mostly clean?"

"It depends, the football payers who are staying there always leave the rooms they are staying in really messes. So that makes for a hard day of work, but the everyday guest leaves the room mostly clean and it's an easy day of work then."

When they reach the house Lacey, Dawn, Bridie, Kai, Eden and Penny's put they surfboards onto the rack and then walk onto the back porch. The girls and Justin then walk inside the house through the glass sliding doors that leads into the living room. Once inside Bride, Dawn, Lacey, Kai, Penny, Eden and Justin walks through the living room. Justin turns and walks down the hallway that is on the left. He then walks through the door at the end of the hallway and closes the door behind him.

"That hallway leads to the utility room, downstairs bathroom and Justin's bedroom."

"We can all use the bathroom if we need to when we are downstair, but it's where Justin keeps all his shower supplies along with his toothbrush and toothpaste."

"(Penny and Eden) Thanks Lacey and Kai."

Bridie, Dawn, Kai, Lacey, Eden and Penny walk over to the staircases, which is on the left-hand wall if you come through the back down or the right-hand wall if you come through the front door of the house. Before heading upstairs Eden and Penny notice the Kitchen is at the front of the house on the left-hand side if you just come into the house from the front door. Eden and Penny then notice that the dining room is across from the kitchen on the right, if you just come through the front door of the house. All five girls head upstairs after Penny and Eden have finish taking in the downstairs layout of the house. Once upstairs Dawn and Bridie walk through the first door on the right-hand-side of the hallway, Dawn's close the bedroom door behind her. At the same time Lacey walk up to the door that across for the stairs and open the door up. Kai walks to the end of the hall and up to the door on the left-hand-side of the hallway.

"This is the hallway door to the bathroom that Kai, Penny, Eden and I share."

"Each bedroom has a door that leads into the bathroom."

"(Penny and Eden) Ok Lacey and Kai."

"The second door on the right-hand-side of the hallway is our bedroom and it is also the door that across from Penny and Kai's bedroom, which is the door that Kai is standing in front of, Eden."

"Ok and do Bridie and Dawn's have they own bathroom, Lacey?"

"Yes Eden they have the master bedroom and bathroom."

"What does the door that across from Dawn and Bridie bedroom lead too?"

"Penny that a guest bedroom, that used by pro wavesync surfers or other guests. "

"Oh, thanks Kai."

"You are welcome, Penny."

Kai open up Penny and her bedroom door and then she walks into the bedroom. Penny follows Kai into the bedroom and the first thing that Penny sees is that Shoe has put her two footlockers and her gym bag down in front of the bed that has a color-striped bedspread on it. Penny looks at the bedroom walls and she notices there are white with blue, green and purple daisies wall stickers above each of the beds, which have pink headboards.

"That your bed Penny, my bed has the bedspread with the black background color and different color poke-a-dots on it.

"OK."

"Lets change, so I can start my homework and you can start to unpack your stuff."

"Sure, I will go closes the bedroom door."

"Thanks."

Penny walks over to the bedroom door and then she closes the bedroom door. Meanwhile, Eden has followed Lacey's into they room and the first thing Eden sees is that Shoe has put her footlockers along with her gym bag down in front of the bed that has the black, Pink, yellow, white and lavender strip's bedspread on it. Eden then notices that the bedroom walls are a light green and that the headboards of both beds are white with color dots on them. The colors of the dots on the headboard of the bed her footlockers and gym bag are in front of is green, purple and blue. The other headboard has lavender, orange and green dots. Eden then notices that the night stand between the two beds is white and the top drawer has a pink dot and the second drawer has a green dot.

"So I take it that my bed is the one with my stuff in front of it?"

"Yes."

Eden then notices her work ID has fallen out of the back packet of her gym bag and is now laying on the floor. She picks up the ID and tosses her work ID onto the bed. Eden then opens up the top footlocker and takes out a light orange tank top and a pair of cut off jean shorts. At the sometime Lacey goes over to her dresser, which is on the right-hand wall as you enter the room from the hallway and she gets out a blackish/grayish t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. The two girls get changes and then Eden starts to unpack her footlockers. She hangs up her work uniform and then hangs up her other nice clothing in the closet that she has to share with Lacey. Eden then puts the rest of her clothing into her dresser, which is next to Lacey's dresser. Meanwhile, Lacey has sets down on the floor and started to do her math homework. In Kai and Penny's bedroom the two girls have set down on their beds and Kai is telling Penny about the high school that she will start going to on Monday morning, which is also the high school that she and Lacey attend. Back in Lacey and Eden's bedroom, Lacey looks up from working on her math homework a half hour later to see that Eden has laid down on her bed and she has fallen to sleep. Lacey stands up and walks over to Eden bed and takes a close look at Eden. Lacey notices that her new roommate is shivering even though she is under the bedspread. Lacey walks back over to her bed and quietly gathers up her textbooks, notebooks, pen and water bottle. She then walks through the bathroom door, which is in between the bedroom door and the closet door. Lacey walks through the bathroom and heads into Kai and Penny's bedroom.

"(Penny and Kai) Hi Lacey."

"Hi, I am going downstairs to do my homework, because Eden taking a nap. I just thought I should let Penny and you know. That way if Eden wakes up and she wants to know where I am, both of you know where I am!"

"(Kai and Penny) Ok."

"Did she unpack her footlockers and gym bag yet?"

"Yes she did Penny."

Lacey walks out of Penny and Kai bedroom through the bedroom door. She then walks over to the staircase and heads downstairs. Lacey walks into the dining room and over to the dining room table. She then sets her textbooks, notebooks, water bottle and pen down on the table and takes a set in the chair that closes to the entryway of the dining room. She has just started to work on her math homework again when Justin and Bridie walk down the hallway towards the front door.

"Drive careful Bridie and bring the teams suv back in one piece."

" I will Justin."

Bridie takes the suv keys from Justin and then walks out the front door. Justin then walks into the living room and takes a set on the couch. Justin grabs his book off the coffee table then starts reading his book, which makes Lacey happy because she needs quiet when working on math. An hour later upstairs in Lacey and Eden's bedroom Eden gets wakening up from a deep sleep when her cellphone starts to ring. She rolls over in her bed and garbs her cellphone off the nightstand that is between her and Lacey beds. Eden looks at the caller ID on her cellphone and runs her right hand through her hair when she sees that it is her boss phone number on the caller ID. She flips her cellphone open and puts it up to her left ear.

"Ahem, Hello."

"Did I wake you Eden?"

"Yes."

"You do remember that there is a mandatory stuff meeting before your shift today and you are supposed to come in early to meet the new girl that you start training today?"

"Sorry, Ah-choo I will be there in fifteen minutes."

"That fine, I know you were moving this morning and that you have been sick, so I will cut you slack this time, but it won't happen again!"

"Thanks."

"You are welcome and I will see you when you get here."

"Ok, I will see you when I get to work."

Eden flips her cellphone closed and set the cellphone back on the nightstand. She set up in bed, wishing that she did not feel so achy. Eden gets out of bed and starts walking over to the closet. At the sometime she pulls a tissue out of her jean short pocket and blows her nose several times. When she reaches the closet Eden open the closet door and grabs her work uniform from the closet. She then walks back over to her bed and pick her gym bag up from the floor. She throws the uniform into her gym bag along with her work ID. At the same time Penny's walk into the bathroom that is between her and Eden's bedrooms and she sees Eden throwing her work things into her gym bag. Eden is zipping up her gym bag when Penny walks into her and Lacey bedroom through the bathroom door that connects to Penny, Kai, Eden and Lacey bedrooms. Penny walks over to her sister best friend and feels Eden's forehead with her right hand. Eden has just put her gym bag strap on her left shoulder and is trying to hide how bad she is feeling from Penny, but she dose not think it is working to well.

"You are running a fever Eden, you should call into work sick and go back to bed."

"Ahem, you are acting like my mother again, Penny and I don't need you to be my mother! I can take care of myself. It is not like I'm really that sick, the fever just has not break yet is all Penny!"

"But Eden you were taking a nap during the middle of the day and that never happens! Plus you look very pale and you are still shivering. Also, you usually do not run a fever with a head cold (common cold), which means that you most likely have the flu or a bacterial infection, Eden!"

"Coughing Penny's thanks for your concern, but I really am fine. Besides I am training Ah-choo, a new girl today, Ah-choo so it will be an easy day, Coughing, I have to leave now I am already running late as it is."

"No, I am not letting you go to work today, go back to bed!"

"I can't and like I already said you are not my mother, sniffling, but I will try and get off of work early."

"Fine."

Eden's turn away from Penny and walks over to her dresser. Eden grabs her keys off the top of her dresser and then walks out of her and Lacey bedroom leaving Penny standing there with a worry look on her face. Eden then walks over to the staircase and heads downstairs. Once downstairs Eden walk toward the front door, wishing that she could go back to sleep. At the sometime Justin and Lacey sees Eden and they both stand up from where they are sitting. Justin and Lacey's then walks up to Eden, she stops walking towards the door and looks at them.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to work, Justin!"

"Ok, I just need to know, but when you get a chance will you finish Penny and your competition surfboards?"

"Yes, I will work on our surfboards when I get back from work tonight."

"Good."

"Can you drop me off at the store on your way to work I need to pick up some Tampons, I will takes a taxi to get home Eden?"

"Sure Lacey, but I am running late as it is, so hurry up and get your money. I will be waiting in my suv for you."

"Thanks I will be out in a minute."

"(As Lacey runs upstairs.) Thanks for give her a ride to the store I would have taking Lacey, but Bridie using one of team suv to get to work and the other team suv is in the shop right now."

"It's no big deal, Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks Justin and I wish that this head cold would go away."

"How are you feeling?"

"Great, I just can't shake the cough, nasal drainage and I'm still sneezing a lot."

Eden opens up the front door and Justin takes a hold of the door as Eden walks outside. Justin then close the front door as Eden walks over to her suv. When she reaches her suv, she opens up the back door on the diver side and throws her gym bag onto the seat. She then opens up the driver door and gets into the suv. Eden starts her suv up and turns on the radio, as she is waiting for Lacey to come out. She then flips the driver side visor down and looks into the mirror. Eden sees that she looks flush and that she also looks tried. Lacey comes running out the front door as Eden put the visor up. When Lacey reaches the suv, she opens up the passenger side door and hop into the suv. Once Lacey close the suv door, Eden and Lacey put on their seat belts and then Eden backs the suv out of the driveway. As Eden is driving to the store Lacey looks around the suv and is surprise that Eden can afford a suv as nice as this one, on what a maid makes.

"Eden how can you afford a KIA sportage that so nice, on your maid pay?"

"Because KIA has good deals and also Penny sister Ann Marie helped pay for the suv. Because she did not want me driving her younger sister around in her old station wagon, because it was dying."

"Cool, it sounds like Ann Marie is really nice."

"Ah-choo, she is."

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

Lacey goes back to looking around the suv as Eden turns down the streets the store is on. A minute late Eden pulls her suv into the store parking lot and up to the front of the store. Lacey takes her seat belt off and then she open up the suv door. She gets out of the suv and wave bye to Eden as she close the door. Eden waits to Lacey has walk through the doors of the store and then she pulls out of the store parking lot. Eden then drives to The Lanakai Resort and Spa and eight minutes later she pulls her suv into the stuff parking lot of The Lanakai Resort and Spa. Eden puts the suv into park then reaches back and grabs her gym bag off the back seat. Eden open up her door and she gets out of the suv. At the sometime she starts sneezing, so she reaches back into the suv and grabs a tissue out of the tissue box that is setting on the floor on the passenger side of the suv. She blows her noses really fast and then throws the tissues away in the door bin . Eden push the lock button on the suv door and then close the door. She then runs to the back staircases and to the door that leads into the building, which cause her to start coughing. Once Eden has get inside the building she clocks in really fast and then runs into the ladies staff locker room. Meanwhile, back at the wavesync house Penny and Kai are talking to each other as Penny unpacks her clothing and other items she brought with her. Outside Justin has just grabbed his surfboard and is walking down to the ocean to go surfing. At the sometime across town back at the Lanakai Resort and Spa Eden has walked out of the locker room and the new maid, which is Bridie's walk up to her.

"So you are going to be training me Eden?"

"Yes, but I thought you were a waitress here?"

"I am but on weekends I am going to be working as a maid, so I can earn more money. Because I have loans to pay off from the few semesters that I went to colleges."

"Ahem, we have to go to a staff meet before the shift starts and then I will show you where the carts with all the cleaning supplies are kept at."

"Ok"

Bridie's follows Eden into a large room, which is where the washing machine and dryers are at. Bridie then follow Eden over to a group of women all dresses in the same uniform that she and Eden are wearing. Eden walks up behind a blonde lady and Bridie stands behind Eden. At the same time the head maid start talking to the group.

"Last night our VIP guests from the NBA and WNBA check in, so I want you to treat them nice and to take care of all the NBA and WNBA players needs. They are paying the big bucks to stay at this hotel, so I want all of you to make the basketball players stays here the best ever, along with a stay they will never forget. Now go to work and remember to put mints on all the pillows."

Eden walk towards the open closet door, which is where the cleaning carts are kept and Bridie follows her over there. Eden show Bridie, which cart is the one she uses and which cart will be Bridie, when she is working on her own or with a group of her own. Bridie help Eden pull her cart out of the closet and then both Eden and Bridie push the cart to the maids' elevator. Eden push the button for the fifth floor and is trying to fight the urge to start coughing. Meanwhile, back at the wavesync house. Penny has changes back into her biking and board shorts and has head outside, but when she grabs her surfboard she notices that the fins are about to fall off. Penny sees Shoes walk into the garage/surfboard workshop and carry her board over to him. Shoe sees Penny walking over and stop to wait for her.

"What can I do for you?"

"Can you changes the fins on my board for me, I normal would ask Eden to do it, but she at work?"

"Sure, Do you want it right away or can it wait?"

"I want it right away, this is my favorite board."

"Ok"

Shoe take the surfboard from Penny and gets right to work on Penny surfboard by taking off the old fins that are about to fall off. As he is doing this Penny hops up onto the stool that is by the door and watches Shoe work on her surfboard. Shoe then goes over to the cabinet, which is right next to Penny and opens it up. He reaches up to the top shelf and grabs two yellow fins that are the same types as the ones he just taking off Penny's surfboard. He then closes the cabinet door and walks back over to the third work stand sets, which was the only free one and the one that he set Penny's surfboard on. He then gets to work putting the new fins on and Penny smiles at Shoe when he finishes working on her board. Shoe hands the surfboard to Penny and smile at her, when she takes the surfboard from him.

"Thanks Shoe."

"You are welcome Penny."

Penny then walks out of the garage/surfboard workshop and Shoe watching Penny as she is walking toward the beach and Shoe smile really big to himself. Penny looks back at him and the two of them looks at each other. Penny then runs over to him and gives him a big hug and he hugs her back. Shoe then walks with Penny down to the beach and then he watching Penny as she runs into the water. Shoe then set down on the beach and watches Justin, Penny and Dawn surfing. Inside the wavesync house Kai and Lacey are both doing their homework, even though they would rather be surfing then doing homework. Two hours later at the Lanakai resort and spa, Eden and Bridie have already cleaned five suite and have just walk into the sixth suite of the day. Both Eden and Bridie are relief that one of the WNBA players is staying in this room and that it is not totally trashed like the other five suite that had to clean. Bridie grabs a pair of gloves off of the cart and the bathroom cleaner, she then heads into the bathroom to clean it. Eden stay by the cart, which is just inside the door and she leans up against the wall. She closes her eyes and then places her left hand on her forehead. She feels that her forehead is clammy and knows that she still has a fever. She takes a deep breath and then walks over to the bed, wishing that her chest did not feel so tight when she take a deep breath or coughs. Eden picks each of the four pillows up and fluff them, she then pulls the flat sheet back up over the pillows. Eden then straighten the flat sheet up and pulls the bedspread back up over the flat sheet and the pillows. Once she has the bed remade, she goes and gets two mints off the cart and set one on each side of the bed on the pillows. Eden walk over to the open glass slide doors and she walks outside onto the deck. She then started to clean the breakfast dish off of the table and at the same time Bridie walks out of the bathroom and over to the cart. She then puts the bathroom cleaner away on the cart and puts the fill bathroom trash bag onto the bottom of the cart. She then grabs two empty bag, then empties the main room trash can and puts a clean bag into the trash can. She then walks back over to the cart and put the fill bag on the cart next to the bathroom trash bag. Bridie then walks back into the bathroom and replaces that trash can bag. Eden (who is carry the empty breakfast plate, Silverware and cup) and Bride's both walk back into the main room of the suite and over to the cart. Eden put the dirty dishes into the dish bucket, she then turns her head so it is facing away from her co-worker and cover her mouth. Eden then starts to cough into her right hand.

"That cough does not sound very healthy, Eden!"

"The cough sounds worst then it is, I just have a head cold is all!"

"I am not a doctor or anything, but it does not sound like a head cold Eden, it sounds like the cold moved into your lungs!"

"Ahem great I have three mothers now, My real mother, you and Penny. Like I told my mother yesterday and Penny before leaving for work, I am fine Ah-choo. We have finish with this suite, we can move onto the next one."

"Are you sure you up to working the rest of your shift?"

"Yes, Ah-choo."

Bridie hands Eden a tissue and then push the cart into the hallway. Eden blows her nose as she follows Bridie into the hallway. When Eden reaches the next suite on Bridie and her list to clean, she stops at the door and looks at her new teammate/co-worker. Bridie walks over to Eden, who has lean up against the door frame and close her eyes.

"Do you need to take a break Eden?"

"Yes, I need to take a bathroom break and set down for a few minutes. I should be back before you finish Ah-choo with this suite. If not wait for me in this coughing suite, because I have to check the suite before you go on to the next suite on our list!"

"Ok, Eden."

Eden walk out of the room and toward the staff elevator. By the time she reaches the staff elevator, she is coughing so hard its causing her to feel sick to her stomach. Meanwhile, Bridie makes a mental note to tell Justin that Eden is sick when she gets home from work, as she is picking up used condoms from the floor and throwing them into the trash can.


	3. Chapter Three: Trying to fool everyone,

Chapter Three: Trying to fool everyone, part two  
It has been about four minutes since Eden left Bridie cleaning suite 389. Bridie has finish throwing all the used condoms into the trash can and she has moved onto cleaning the bathroom. Eden is currently in the ladies staff locker room and she is in the first restroom stall. She is coughing up green mucus into the toilet and after another minute of coughing up mucus, she stops coughing. She then flushes the toilet and waits another minute to makes sure that she done cough up mucus. She then walks out of the restroom stall and over to the restroom sinks. She turns the water on and washes her hands. She looks into the mirror above the restroom sink and sees that she is flush. She splashes water onto her face because she has got really hot suddenly, most likely because she is feverish. Eden turns the water off then dry her hands and her faces on two hand towels. She then throws the two hand towels into the bin for used hand towels and walks over to her locker. She unlocks the combination lock on her locker and then open her locker door. At the same time she start to shivering, Eden then unzips her gym bag and starts searching through her gym bag looking for the bottle of ease away cold, flu and coughs capsule along with the bottle of water that she tosses into her gym bag that morning. She founds both bottles at the bottom of the bag, she takes both bottles out of her gym bag and set the bottles on the floor in front of her locker. Eden then unzips the front pocket of the gym bag and takes out her digital thermometer. She looks around the locker room to make sure that she is alone and then takes the cover off of her digital thermometer. Eden turns the thermometer on and puts the thermometer into her mouth. She then lay down on the bench and close her eyes as she waits for the digital thermometer to beep. When the thermometer beeps thirty seconds later, Eden take the thermometer out of her mouth and holds the digital thermometer up. She sees that she has a fever of 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit. She puts the thermometer cover back on and then puts the thermometer back in her gym bag. She grabs the bottle of ease away cold, flu and cough capsules and open up the bottle. She pours two capsules into her left hand and then puts the capsules into her mouth. She grabs the water bottle and opens it up, Eden takes a drink of water and swallow the two capsules along with the water. Meanwhile, back in suite 389 Bridie is cleaning up dishes from what looks like breakfast, dinner and a late night snack. She has also started to wonder what is taking Eden so long to get back from her break. Bridie puts the dishes into the dirty dish bucket. She then walks over to the bed, because all she has left to do is to make up the bed and put the mints on the pillows. At the same time Eden is walking out of the elevator and into the hallway of the seventeenth floor, which is the floor that suite 389 is on. As she walks to suite 389 Eden is thinking about going home sick, because she has started to feel horrible. A minute and half later, Bridie is just putting the mints onto the pillows, when she hears Eden walking into the suite blowing her nose into a tissue.

"Sorry that I take so long Birdie, you did a great Ah-choo job the suite is spotless."

"Thanks and its fine that you take so long. You are not feeling good and you also look like you need to take a break, Eden!"

"Do you think you, coughing, can clean the rest of the suites on the list by yourself?"

"Yeah but why, Eden?"

"I am going to go talk to the head maid Ah-choo and see if she will let me go home early."

"Sure, I will be fine on my own Eden and I hope you feel better."

"Me too, I will see you at home later, Bridie."

Eden turns away from her teammate/co-worker and walks towards the door, as Bridie walks over to the cart. Bridie puts a cheek mark next to suite 389 and then looks at the list to see what suite is next on the list. Bridie pushing the cart follows Eden out of the suite, Eden turn right out of the suite and walks down the hall towards the staff elevator. Bridie turns left coming out of the suite 389 and heads to suite 390. Birdie stop before going into suite 390 and looks back at Eden. Bridie sees that Eden is waiting for the elevator and that she is coughing into a tissue. Bridie knocks on the suite door to make sure no one in the room.

"Maid services, I am here to clean you room."

Bridie can hear movement in the room, so she does not put the key card into the door lock slat, but looks over at Eden and waves at her. Eden who was about to walk into the staff elevator stops and looks over at her co-worker. Eden then walks over to Bridie and as she is walking to suite 390, Eden is thinking to herself that she know something like this was going to happen. When Eden reaches Bridie, she is having another coughing fit, so Bridie waits for Eden to stop coughing.

"What wrong, Bridie?"

"I can hear someone inside the suite."

"There is no, do not disturb sign hanging on the door Ah-choo and since you announced yourself, go head Ah-choo and open the door."

"Bless you Eden.

"Thanks."

You are welcome Eden and will you go in with me just to make sure everything is all right?"

"Sure, coughing."

Bridie puts the key card into the door lock slat and unlocks the door. She opens the door of the hotel suite and then Bridie pushes the cart into the suite. Eden follows Bridie into the hotel suite and once in the suite Bridie and Eden see why Bride heard something when she knock and then announce herself. Because the blonde hair, blue eyed WNBA player staying in the suite, is still in the suite laying in her bed with the bathroom trash can next to her bed.

"Who there?"

"(Both Eden and Bridie) The Maids."

"Oh, just leave me some washcloths and towels on the couch. Also, can one of you hang up the suite do not disturb signs on the door when you leave please?"

"(Bridie) Ok and yes we will hang the sign on the door for you, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, gaging."

The WNBA player leans over her bed and starts throwing up into the trash can. At the same time Bridie grabs the washcloths and towels off the cart. She then walks over to the couch and set the washcloths and towels onto the couch. Eden has walk over to the door and has taken the suite do not disturb sign off of the inside door handle. When Bridie walks back over to the cart, Eden opens the door and walks out into the hallway and Bridie follows Eden out the door pushing the cart. Once Eden and Bridie are in the hallway, Eden close the door and hangs up the suite do not disturb sign onto the hallway door handle for suite 390. Eden then leans up against the wall across from suite 390. Eden closes her eyes and at the same time Bridie looks at her co-worker/new teammate. Bridie notices that Eden looks flush and exhausted.

"Eden you look exhausted and flush, do you have a fever?"

"Yes, I took my temperature on my break and I have a fever of 102.9.

"Go found the head maid, I will be fine on my own!"

"Sniffling, thanks and I will see you when you get home tonight, Bridie."

"You are welcome."

Bridie heads to suite 391 and Eden walks to the staff elevator, wishing that she take the cold medicine when her next dose was due and not let the cold medicine wear off like she did, because now she is miserably. When she reaches the staff elevator, she pushes the up button and start waiting for the elevator doors to open. When the elevator doors open a minute later Eden walks into the elevator and press the bottom for the basement. She leans up against the wall off the elevator, as the doors of the elevator are closing. When the elevator start to move, Eden is thinking to herself that Bridie is right about the head cold moving into her lungs and at the same time she starts coughing again. Elsewhere, back at the wavesync house Kai and Lacey are in the living room setting on the floor in front of the coffee table. Both girls have their homework and they textbooks open up on the coffee table. Kai has just finished her homework and is now putting her textbooks, folders and notebooks into her backpack. Lacey close her math textbook and puts Friday math homework into her math folder and then close the folder.

"Have you finished all of your homework Lacey?"

"No, Just all of last weeks math homework. I still have to do my chemistry, music, Spanish, English and U.S. Government homework from last week. I am going to be working on homework till I go to bed tonight and all day Sunday. I can't believe the teachers assigned so much homework this week!"

"The teachers did not assign that much homework."

"Yes they did Kai!"

"Lacey you have all of the make up classroom work from Math, chemistry, music, Spanish, English and U.S. Government along with the homework, because of staying home all week and that is way you have so much homework!"

"It is not like I wanting to miss a whole week and get so far behind again, I just get caught up for the last time I miss a lot of school!"

"Then you should have tough it out and went to school sick Lacey!"

"I try to get Justin to let me go to school sick, but he would not let me go to school with the stomach flu Kai and even if Justin would have let me go to school with the stomach flu, I would have spent most of Monday-Thursday in the restroom and not in any of my classes."

"That true, seeing that you only started keeping fluids down on Wednesday and do not start keeping food down till yesterday morning. Have you start to read The Hobbit for English class yet, Lacey?"

"No, I haven't felt up to doing anything till yesterday Kai, yawns."

"I'll let you get back to your homework Lacey. Do you want anything to eat for lunch, I will go make it for you?"

"I will take sum toast with just butter on it and another bottle of water."

"How many slice of toast?"

"Two."

"Ok, I will bring the toasts and water to you when the toast is done."

"Thanks, Kai."

"You are welcome Lacey."

Kai stands up, then she walks towards the kitchen and at the same time Lacey opens up The Hobbit. Lacey then begins to read the first chapter of the book and at the same time wishing that she was not so tired. Across town at The Lanakai Resort and Spa, the elevator has just reached the basement. When the elevator doors open up Eden walks out of the elevator and walks towards the head maids office. When she gets to the head maids' office, Eden knocks on the close door hoping that Mrs. Milari is in her office.

"Come in!"

Eden opens the offices door and walks into Mrs. Milari office. She walks over to the desk and pulls a tissue out of the tissue box that is on the desk. Eden then takes a set in the chair that is in front of Mrs. Milari desk and the head maid Mrs. Milari looks up from the paperwork that she is doing, at the same time Eden starts blowing her nose. Mrs. Milari takes a good look at Eden, she sees that Eden looks flush and tired. Mrs. Milari puts her pen down and waits for Eden to finish blowing her nose, but as soon as Eden stop blowing her nose, she starts coughing and grabs a handful of tissues from the tissue box. Eden then starts coughing into one of the tissue, Mrs. Milari stands up from her desk chair and walk around to the front of her desk. Mrs. Milari puts her right head on Eden's forehead and then gives her employee a worry look.

"Eden have you taking your temperature recently, because you feel really warm?"

"Yes, it was 102.9, Ah-choo!"

"That not good, do you want to go home, sick?"

"Yes, Ah sniff Ah-Choo"

"Bless you and that is fine, I will mark you down as taking a half sick day, so you get pay. Go clock out and head home. I will have Nikki look in on Bridie and make sure she is doing all right or if she needs any help."

"Ok, I am sorry that I could not Ah-choo, make it through my whole shift, coughing (sound wet)!"

"Its all right it not your fault Eden, you are sick. When I call you this morning I should have asked if you were up to coming into work, since you were sleeping when I call."

"It not your fault either Mrs. Milari, I should have told you that I was still sick and in no shape to come Ah-choo to work."

"Just go home and get lots of rest and make sure to push the fluids. And Eden if you are still sick on Monday you should call your doctor and make a doctor appointment."

"I will go home and rest, along with push the fluids. And I will think about going to the doctor."

Eden stands up and throws the used tissues into the trash can by the office door and then walks out the door. Eden closes the office door behind her and then walk over to the clock in/clock out machines and grabs her time card out of the holder. She puts the card into the machine and she punches out of work. Eden then heads to the locker room to grab her gym bag out of her locker. Meanwhile at the wavesync house Justin and Bailey have just left in Bailey truck to go pick up the other wavesync suv from the auto shop. And inside the house, Lacey has fallen to sleep on the couch while she was reading The Hobbit. Kai walks into the living room and sees that Lacey is asleep. Kai then notices that Lacey has only ate half a slice of toast. Kai walks over to the couch and pick up the book that has fallen to the floor and set The Hobbit on the coffee table. She then takes the blanket off the back of the couch and lays it over Lacey. At the sometime Dawn and Penny walk into the living room through the slide glass door. The two younger ladies who have just come in from surfing notices Lacey asleep on the couch and quietly follow Kai upstairs. Once upstairs Dawn goes into her bedroom and Penny and Kai's walk down the hallway and then into their shared bedroom. Penny walks over to her bed and grabs her clothing and then walk towards the bathroom door. She walks into the bathroom and closes the bathroom door.

"Kai why is Lacey taking a nap on the couch, during the middle of the day?"

"She is just getting over the stomach flu and fall asleep reading The Hobbit."

"Oh, by the amount of homework she has spread out across the coffee table it looks like she has miss school all week."

"Yeah, Justin made her stay home all week."

"Did Justin let Lacey surf during the week or make her set out of surfing?"

"Lacey did not surf at all Monday-Friday, but it was not Lacey choice to set out, she wanting to surf, but Justin would not let her surf. Seeing that she was running a low grade fever and running into the bathroom every five minutes, because of having diarrhea. And if she was not running into the bathroom to use it, she was running into the bathroom because she had to throw up. Also Justin has a rule if you are too sick to go to school or if out of school you are too sick to go into work, then you are too sick to go be surfing."

"That make sense."

Penny walks back into the bedroom and takes a set on her bed and looks over at Kai who has started to read The Hobbit. Penny starts to go through her surfing poster and pictures trying to chose what one she want to hang on the wall above her bed. Penny is hanging up the cover of surfing magazines from 2002 (it is the issues that has her sister on the cover) on the wall above her bed, when Eden walks into the bathroom that between the bedrooms. Eden walks up to the door of Kai and Penny's bedroom and looks at the two young ladies. She notice Kai is reading and that Penny is hanging her posters and pictures on the wall. Eden clears her throat and knock on the door frame to get Kai and Penny attention.

"Eden you get off work early, so did your boss let you off or did you just leave early?"

"My boss let me off early Penny, Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks Kai and Penny or Kai's do either of you know where Justin is?"

"Bailey's take Justin to pick up the second team suv from the auto shop."

"Ok, thanks Penny. I am going to changes into my light orange tank top and a pair of cut off jean shorts and then go work on your competition surfboard Penny."

"Eden that can wait, you should take a shower and then rest!"

"No, Justin wants me to finish mine and your competition surfboards and I told him that I would work on them when I get home from work."

Eden stands at the doorway of Kai and Penny bedroom and looks at the cover of surfing magazine from 2002 (that Anne Marie on the cover) which is tape above Penny bed. Penny stops taping pictures of her friends, family and posters to the wall and looks over at Eden. Penny notices that her sister best friend/legal guardian looks pale and exhausted. Eden notices that Penny is watching her, so she turn and then walks toward her bedroom. Penny watching Eden till she closes the bathroom door that connect her and Lacey bedroom to the bathroom. Penny goes back to hanging her posters and pictures up above her bed, but is worried about Eden who sounded hoarse and look paler then she did before going to work that morning. Five minutes later Eden walks out the front door of the house and to the garage/surfboard workshop. She walks into the garage/surfboard workshop through the open garage door and walks over to the work stands that Penny competition surfboard is on and she is relieved that the powder blue background color did not chip off. She is also relieved that her hand made plumeria flowers stencils stay tape to the surfboard and did not fall off on the drive over or when Shoe unloaded the surfboard. Eden then notices that Shoe has unpacked all of her tools for making surfboards, along her paints and glosses that she uses on the surfboards. Eden grabs the red paint, paper plate and a small paint brush. She set the paper plate on the work counter and opens the paint up and squeezes sum red paint onto the paper plate. She takes the plate with the red paint on it and the paint brush over to the surfboard and start to paint the plumeria flowers onto the surfboard. Eden has just finish paint the last flower onto the surfboard when Justin pulls the suv into the driveway and Bailey pulls his truck into the driveway. Eden goes over to the sink and cleans the paint brush off and then puts away the red paint and the paint brush. She looks over at the unpaint surfboard, that is her competition surfboard and know that she needs to paint the surfboard orange. She grabs the orange paint, but just set the paint on the work counter and walks out of the garage/surfboard workshop through the open garage door. She then closes the garage door and walks towards the front door of the house. Once inside she walks over to the stairs and sees Lacey asleep on the living room couch. Eden starts walking up the stairs and at the same time starts coughing. Once in her and Lacey bedroom Eden kick her shoes off and lay down on her bed and falls right to sleep. Justin who had followed Eden upstairs walks into the bedroom and he taps Eden on her right shoulder. Eden opens her eyes and looks at Justin, she pulls a tissue out of her jean pocket. Eden blows her nose and then she start coughing.

"You need to work on Penny and your competition surfboards, Eden."

"I finished painting the flowers on Penny surfboard, so I need to wait for the paint to dry, coughing and then I can put the gloss onto the top and side of the surfboard."

"Have you put the wavesync logo on the bottom of the board and gloss the bottom of the board?"

"Sniffling, yes."

"Then you should be working on your surfboard, because Shoe say it has not been paint orange yet."

"I will paint it after I take a nap Justin, I can't keep AH-Choo my eyes open any longer."

With that Eden closes her eyes again and falls to sleep. Justin grabs the bedspread that is hanging off the end of the bed and lays it over Eden. Justin then walks out of the bedroom and he closes the bedroom door. He then walks downstairs to go check and into the living room to check on Lacey.


End file.
